


Death Sentence

by Fuuma



Series: Cronache di una Vecchia Signora [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Cock Rings, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Physical Abuse, Pirates, Public Masturbation, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sex Toys, Slash
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-27 10:03:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15022229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fuuma/pseuds/Fuuma
Summary: Nella fucina dell'aero-bancarella diSolida&Brillante, non era rimasto nulla se non il vago ricordo delle fiamme e l'eco del clangore dei martelli che battevano sulle nude spade, quando ancora Cassius vi lavorava.Dell'ex fabbro, però, non vi era alcuna traccia.





	Death Sentence

Era difficile credere che fossero riusciti ad ingannarli con tanta facilità, eppure mai prima di allora si erano sentiti tanto stupidi ed inetti.  
Declan guardò la cenere spenta nella fucina dell'aero-bancarella. La polvere si era depositata sull'incudine abbandonata contro la parete della fucina e sulle casse vuote – lame e metallo erano state vendute. Non era rimasto nulla se non il vago ricordo delle fiamme e l'eco del clangore dei martelli che battevano sulle nude spade, quando ancora Cassius vi lavorava.  
Dell’ex fabbro, però, non vi era alcuna traccia.  
Serrò i pugni, sentendo la rabbia iniziare a montargli dentro.  
Per tutto il tragitto era rimasto in silenzio divorato dai dubbi e dal rimorso, camminando a passo svelto davanti al Capitano della Vecchia Signora e facendosi largo a spintoni tra la folla che riempiva le strade della _Solida &Brillante_, l'aero-bancarella dei fabbri e fabbricanti d'armi di Mercato Mobile.  
Le braccia tremarono per la stretta dura dei pugni, i muscoli gonfi e tesi.  
Dietro di lui, Ronan osservava con la freddezza di un falco, guardando prima una parete su cui erano rimasti solo i pioli svuotati delle armi che un tempo mettevano in mostra, poi un angolo sporco di muffa su cui si era aperta una pozza d'acqua a causa del tetto che perdeva e infine gli scaffali su cui un topo corse via, sfuggendo alla poca luce lunare che penetrava dal rettangolo della porta. Dovevano essere i primi a rimettere piede in quella fucina, ormai da anni.  
Sbarcati con l'arrivo della sera, erano sfuggiti alla maggior parte dei controlli e pagando profumatamente tutti gli altri.  
«Non deve essere nemmeno mai arrivato qui» commentò con una smorfia irritata, notando il guizzo delle spalle di Declan. Si avvicinò a lui, posandogli una mano alla spalla, stringendola in una morsa che normalmente sarebbe riuscita a piegare qualsiasi avversario e avrebbe aperto un livido violaceo sulla pelle di un uomo adulto. Il suo vice, però, non sembrò accorgersene nemmeno, inoltre era cresciuto insieme a quella forza e più di una volta _(più di dieci e più di cento, mille volte)_ vi si era scontrato – un tempo per gioco, un tempo per vincere il capitanato dell’aeronave, un tempo per essere libero di andarsene per la propria strada e un tempo per chiedere perdono. Ma non sarebbe stato nulla in confronto a quello che avrebbe fatto agli uomini che avevano portato via Cassius.  
«Vi ammazzerò come cani.» sibilò al vento.  
Ruotò il capo, puntando occhi neri e foschi in quelli di miele di Ronan.  
«Li ammazzerò come cani. E se avranno osato torcergli anche un solo capello, che Saturnus mi sia testimone, li evirerò uno ad uno e farò loro ingoiare la lama della mia spada» sputò la promessa a denti stretti, allungando la mano alla spalla del Capitano, ricambiando la stretta con lo stesso (se non maggior) vigore e, in fretta, uscì dalla fucina, diretto alla banchina del porto che ospitava la Vecchia Signora.

«Issate le vele! _Storpio_ , tutta a tribordo! Segui Arashi per la rotta e cerca di mantenere il controllo della nave! Arashi, dacci vento in poppa!»  
Il tonare autoritario degli ordini di Ronan Blackscythe si susseguivano, indicando prima gli uomini sul ponte di prua, poi quelli di poppa e dunque il secondo timoniere: un ometto dalla gamba di legno e dal grugno storto e butterato che sputò in terra alla vista di Arashi, per nulla contento di dover collaborare con il ragazzino.  
Pirati e marinai erano spesso superstiziosi, sulla Vecchia Signora tutti lo erano e tutti avevano i loro portafortuna, ma se alcuni vedevano in Arashi un portatore di buona sorte, per altri era il contrario.  
Storpio, lo sapeva l'intera ciurma, era quello che vedeva di peggior occhio il ragazzino – _tuoni e tempeste sono nemici delle navi, un giorno quel ragazzino ci porterà alla tomba!_  
Arashi scrollò le spalle, ormai abituato e a maggior ragione spronato a ritrovare il loro timoniere ufficiale.  
Declan gli posò una mano aperta sulla schiena sottile. Era calda attraverso la maglia, poteva percepire il ruvidore delle dita grandi e callose e il leggero tremore dato dal nervosismo.  
«Non trattenerti» gli chiese _(la voce era ferma e rabbiosa, ma c'era una nota di umile supplica nel rivolgere la propria richiesta d'aiuto al Signore dei Lampi)_ «Portaci da lui il prima possibile.» E Arashi seppe che, in realtà, avrebbe voluto dire "porta _mi_ ", che l'inganno degli uomini che avevano raggirato loro e portato via Cassius era diventato molto più che personale.  
Serrò le labbra per trattenere il fiato in bocca (fiato, energia, vento, tuoni, fulmini e tempeste – tutto concentrato in un corpo minuto e sottile, in linee morbide, fianchi stretti e visetto di ragazzino). Si alzò sulla punta dei piedi, uncinò il retro del collo di Declan e lo tirò verso il basso, per far cozzare la sua fronte con la propria.  
L'uomo lo guardò crucciato, senza riuscire immediatamente a capire cosa volesse dirgli, lui che di solito sapeva cosa passasse nella sua testa ancor prima di Ronan e, alle volte, perfino prima dello stesso ragazzino.  
Arashi socchiuse gli occhi azzurri. Per un momento Declan ebbe l'impressione che le sue iridi venissero frastagliate da onde marine e l'azzurro si era fatto più chiaro, _ghiacciato_. Allora capì.  
«Grazie.»  
  
Le corde stritolavano i polsi e le caviglie di Cassius.  
Appeso ad un gancio, il suo corpo continuava a dondolare al rollio dell'aeronave, nonostante le corde che tenevano ancorate le sue gambe ai pioli inchiodati a terra.  
Il volto era una macchia incrostata di sangue rappreso, la testa pulsava, l'occhio destro si era gonfiato talmente tanto che ormai gli era impossibile aprirlo e quasi sicuramente dovevano avergli rotto il naso. Non era, però, stato sufficiente a fermare le perversioni di quei cani e il fatto che gli avessero praticamente spaccato la faccia non era stato un deterrente per le loro voglie malate.  
I vestiti gli erano stati strappati di dosso – era rimasto appeso come un animale al macello, nudo, pestato e alla mercé degli occhi avidi e delle mani (e non solo) di quei bastardi.  
Più di una volta, con la sola forza dei suoi muscoli, era quasi riuscito a spezzare le corde che lo legavano, ma ogni volta gli uomini, scambiandosi insulti e pestoni, ne trovavano di più resistenti.  
L'ultima che avevano trovato era troppo spessa perché potesse sperare di liberarsi.  
Strattonò le braccia inutilmente, iniziando a risentire dei colpi che lo rendevano sempre più debole, ma non meno combattivo.  
Quando uno degli uomini si avvicinò rigirandosi tra le mani un dildo di un ridicolo color fuxia, si dibatté con l'intero corpo, gettando le spalle in avanti ad incombere su di lui con la propria stazza.  
Quello, preso in contropiede, scattò con un balzo indietro.  
«Che cazzo fai, idiota? Non lo vedi che è legato?» berciò la solita voce: in quelle ore, era diventata fin troppo familiare alle orecchie di Cassius. Spiccava più delle altre: nasale, sottile, viscida, gli si era appiccicata alla pelle ancor più del sudore e del sangue che lo ricoprivano. Dal modo in cui gli uomini gli ronzavano intorno e obbedivano a capo basso ad ogni suo ordine, aveva capito immediatamente che doveva trattarsi del loro capo.  
Un'enorme cicatrice imbruttiva il volto dell’uomo, segnandolo in verticale, da metà guancia destra giù sino all'osso delle clavicole. Cassius aveva riconosciuto immediatamente la spada che aveva fatto quel taglio; quando si trattava di armi bianche, non c'erano segreti che non conoscesse o non potesse sbrogliare grazie alla propria esperienza. Era stato tra i migliori fabbri di _Solida &Brillante_, gli sarebbe bastato anche solo sfiorare ad occhi chiusi una ferita per riconoscere l’arma da taglio che l’aveva inferta. Quella che aveva ferito l'uomo era stata una spada a una mano e mezza: lama larga a doppio filo, leggermente seghettato. Se solo la testa avesse smesso di pulsargli così forte sarebbe perfino riuscito a ridipingere davanti agli occhi l'elsa dal colore ramato, seminascosto da fasce nere che vi si legavano tutta intorno e chiusa alla base del pomolo da un laccetto, da cui penzolava una moneta bucata per essere appesa, un'antica _Semis_ [1]. Il portafortuna di Declan.  
Cassius imprecò tra i denti, ingoiando un grumo di sangue.  
Era stato un idiota a credere che suo padre fosse cambiato, che la malattia lo avesse reso un uomo decente e che, almeno in punto di morte, avesse voluto rivedere un ultima volta suo figlio. Idiota e sentimentale, quante volte Declan lo aveva rimproverato di non farsi trascinare dai sentimentalismo, di tenere per sé certe debolezze o raccontarle solo a lui, tra le coperte della sua cabina? _Certe deliziose qualità come il tuo romanticismo, non sono adatte alla vita da pirati, Cass. Lascia che sia solo il nostro segreto, non sei più un fabbro, sei il timoniere della Vecchia Signora._ Gli sussurrava all'orecchio, dopo aver fatto l'amore.  
Invece, come quei bastardi li avevano approcciati battendo bandiera bianca e richiedendo un colloquio personale con il Capitano, lui ci era cascato con tutti gli stivali.  
«Ci sono voluti mesi per trovarvi» sibilò l'uomo. Gli altri l'avevano chiamato _Il Mancino_ , ma Cassius dubitava che il soprannome fosse dovuto solo al fatto che la sua mano predominante era la sinistra. Doveva c'entrare sicuramente con la scorrettezza che quel bastardo era solito usare contro i suoi nemici.  
Trattenne a stento un sussulto, quando ricordò di averne sentito parlare durante gli anni del proprio apprendistato.  
«Ma per fortuna abbiamo potuto utilizzare questo tempo per raccogliere informazioni su di te: il figlio di una puttana. Non mi stupisce che tuo padre l'abbia usata e poi gettata nelle fogne insieme alla sua prole. Non sai quant'abbiamo riso quando abbiamo scoperto che quel bastardo di Death Sentence si era preso una sbandata proprio per te!» Il Mancino rise, sgraziato e crudele, seduto ad uno scranno che i suoi uomini avevano posto davanti al corpo appeso di Cassius, in prima fila per potersi godere lo spettacolo dei suoi abusi.  
Si leccò le labbra guardando il ventre dell'ex fabbro tendersi. C'erano voluti quattro dei suoi uomini più forti per sopraffare quel tipo e l'idea di poter, ora, farne ciò che più voleva, di poter piegare quella forza alla propria mercé e sentirlo urlare, dimenarsi _(godere)_ , lo eccitava quasi quanto l'idea di vedere la faccia di Death Sentence quando avrebbe scoperto cos'aveva fatto al suo prezioso fabbro.  
«In fondo, però, il figlio di una puttana non può che essere una puttana a sua volta.»  
Ridacchiò, alzandosi e spintonando l'uomo che si era presentato con il dildo fuxia, per strapparglielo di mano. Gli altri uomini si unirono in un coretto di risate e occhiate affamate che seguirono i passi del Mancino e si strofinavano le mani impazienti.  
Alcuni di loro avevano gli abiti e le armi imbrattati di sangue, erano quelli che lo avevano picchiato più selvaggiamente. Un altro (si era presentato come Mida e, a coprirgli l’intero braccio destro, aveva un gauntlet d’oro massiccio) era rimasto in disparte, ma sembrava il più interessato alle nudità di Cassius. Era stato il primo, infatti, a calarsi i pantaloni per afferrarsi il pene e iniziare a masturbarsi.  
«Farai la brava puttana, vero? Guarda Mida, lui non vede l'ora di riempirti il culo col suo cazzo... ma se farai il bravo saremo gentili.» Il Mancino ghignò.  
Agitò il dildo davanti alla faccia dell’ex fabbro, premendo la grossa punta arrotondata alla sua bocca.  
Cassius ruotò il capo, allontanandosi e ne approfittò per sputargli in faccia.  
Gli uomini dietro Il Mancino tacquero di colpo.  
«Tu... bastardo...» ringhiò quello, pulendosi la faccia con il dorso della mano. Fece segno ad uno dei suoi, indicando qualcosa che fino ad ora era rimasto nascosto dalla visuale del prigioniero: un carrello di legno su cui erano disposti giocattoli erotici.  
«Niente godimento per la puttana» cantilenò, recuperando dal carrello un anello di cuoio. Lo legò alla base del pene di Cassius; ancora molle e a riposo, ma grosso come voleva la sua stazza.  
Il Mancino annuì soddisfatto e si portò dietro la schiena del timoniere, fece scorrere la punta del dildo sull'interno coscia, perché l'altro lo sentisse e sapesse cosa sarebbe accaduto.  
Cassius, però, si limitò a serrare i denti, fissando con un unico occhio davanti a sé. Strinse i pugni oltre le corde e si preparò all'intrusione.  
Il dildo risalì per la coscia destra, strofinò contro il perineo, passò sul taglio delle natiche sode e premette contro l'apertura, affondando con un gesto secco nell'anello di muscoli anali.  
Cassius si sentì mancare il fiato quando il dildo riuscì a sfondare la resistenza dei muscoli e il braccio del Mancino lo spinse dentro in un colpo solo. Se si era aspettato di provare dolore, questo era stato perfino peggio e le pareti strette dell’ano, in mancanza di una lubrificazione, iniziarono a lacerarsi.  
«La puttana era vergine!» esclamò il Mancino. Saperlo lo rese solo più crudele e iniziò a muovere il dildo in affondi senza pietà, che si facevano più duri e più veloci e che, finalmente, ottenevano i primi tremori del corpo del timoniere.  
Il dolore alla tempia di Cassius non era niente in confronto a quello che lo stava aprendo in due e il bastardo aveva avuto ragione su una cosa: nessuno lo aveva mai penetrato, non lo aveva permesso nemmeno a Declan e fu quel pensiero ad aprirgli un buco nel petto.  
Serrò più forte la mascella, cercando di trattenere i gemiti di dolore, ma era impossibile ignorare l'invasione del dildo – anche nello stordimento della stanchezza fisica, riusciva a sentire fin troppo bene l'oggetto che avanzava tra le sue pareti, che lo riempiva completamente e lo allargava, finché, d'un tratto, il proprio corpo non venne colto da uno spasmo feroce, nel momento esatto in cui l'oggetto lo colpì in un punto ben preciso.  
Perfino Mida, che aveva iniziato a masturbarsi più velocemente e non si preoccupava nemmeno di trattenere i propri versi di piacere, si bloccò, quando l'intero corpo di Cassius venne scosso da un'ondata di piacere che colse tutti di sorpresa.  
Il Mancino doveva aver appena colpito la prostata.  
«Ma allora ti piace, eh?» ridacchiò e mosse il dildo cercando ancora quel punto preciso.  
Il cervello di Cassius iniziò a diventare gelatina, inondandolo di caldi flash bianchi che si dipanavano tra le gambe e per tutto il resto del corpo. Il tremore si era fatto incontrollato e dovette mordersi la lingua, per non farsi sfuggire alcun gemito.  
«La puttana è eccitata.»  
Mida aveva parlato per la prima volta. Senza smettere di masturbarsi, si era avvicinato a Cassius e le dita dorate del gauntlet avevano trovato la stretta sul suo pene.  
Il timoniere abbassò lo sguardo, riempiendosi di vergogna quando scoprì la propria erezione ingrossata, che non solo aveva risposto allo stimolo del dildo, ma che ora pulsava sotto le pompate della mano di Mida.  
«La-lasciami…» la voce gli uscì spezzata ed irriconoscibile.  
Cercò con tutte le proprie forze, di strattonare le braccia e liberarsi, ma questo servì solo come sprono per i due uomini.  
«Ti scoperemo a sangue e quando Death Sentence arriverà, gli faremo vedere quanto godi.»  
«Vi... vi ammazzerò prima...» ringhiò Cassius.  
Il Mancino rise e, ancora una volta, si sentì incoraggiato a scoparlo più forte.  
Mida staccò solo per un attimo la mano dalla propria erezione. Stritolò il mento di Cassius, premendo le dita bagnate alle guance per obbligarlo a tenere la bocca aperta e spinse l’indice e il medio sulla sua lingua, perché leccasse il proprio sapore e, contemporaneamente, gli fosse impossibile reprimere i gemiti.  
«Quando ammazzeremo Death Sentence, diverrai il mio giocattolo» sentenziò.  
Impotente, Cassius strizzò gli occhi e desiderò che Declan non arrivasse mai, né mai lo vedesse in quello stato.

Le vele si gonfiavano del vento che spianava la strada per loro. Spazzava con furia contro le fiancate della Vecchia Signora, sbuffando da enormi cumuli di nuvole nembo grigio pece che minacciavano fulmini e tempesta.  
Arashi aveva gli occhi quasi completamente bianchi, le piccole stelle dorate che circondavano la pupilla adombrate e l'azzurro dell'iride ormai scomparsi, per lasciar spazio ad un candore quasi elettrostatico. In piedi, in equilibrio sulla falce tra le mani scheletriche della loro polena, era l'unico che non risentisse del rombo cupo che attraversava le nubi riempiendole di lampi non ancora caduti.  
Il resto della ciurma era stato costretto a legarsi con le corde e aggrapparsi agli alberi o alle balaustre e, anche così, tra l'acqua piovana che si abbatteva senza tregua contro di loro e l'ondeggiare eccessivo dell'aeronave, non era quasi impossibile per loro muoversi.  
Assicurato alla base di legno del timone, Storpio cercava di mantenere la rotta il più possibile, imprecando contro il ragazzino e ogni dio gli fosse venuto in mente.  
Al suo fianco, Ronan si teneva mani e unghie aggrappato alla balaustra e cercava di fendere con lo sguardo tra le nuvole davanti a loro, mentre Declan aveva trovato rifugio sulla coffa insieme al piccolo Lenny, la loro vedetta ufficiale, e cercava traccia della nave che si era portata via Cassius, pregando Saturnus affinché glielo facesse trovare prima che fosse stato troppo tardi.  
Poi, d'un tratto, il ruggito feroce di un fulmine squarciò in due la volta celeste: Arashi aveva spalancato la bocca in un grido che non era stato umano, né animale – era l'urlo della natura e degli elementi e fece tremare l'intero cielo. Rimbombò a lungo nei timpani della ciurma, con tanta forza che quasi li spezzò.  
Alcuni uomini caddero svenuti. Lenny riuscì a malapena a scorgere la sagoma di un'aeronave snella e veloce, di classe Sprint, prima di crollare oltre la coffa. La corda fece il suo dovere e il ragazzo rimase, si salvò, rimanendo appeso alla balaustra a dondolare senza sensi.  
Quando gli eco dell'urlo si spensero, lasciando un terrificante silenzio di tomba, le nuvole si diradarono e davanti alla Vecchia Signora si stagliò _Freccia Insanguinata_ , la nave dei bastardi che avevano portato via il loro timoniere.  
Declan ribollì di rabbia; forse era stata la nausea per quel viaggio in piena tempesta, ma sentiva i conati di vomito e bile risalirgli la gola.  
Si affrettò a slacciarsi dalla vita la corda con cui si era assicurato alla coffa e la usò per calarsi giù, sul ponte. Fece segno a qualcuno di recuperare il povero Lenny, ma non gli concesse che una breve occhiata.  
Ronan lo imitò e Arashi si gettò in un balzo agile giù dalla polena, in un volò di svariati metri, atterranno indenne accanto al Capitano.  
«Sei stato bravo» gli disse quest'ultimo.  
Declan gli rivolse un cenno di ringraziamento: chinò il capo e portò le dita alle labbra, staccandole per muoverle verso di lui, in un bacio a distanza.  
Arashi sorrise. Ronan, invece, d'istinto si ritrovò a stringerlo per un braccio e spingerlo contro di sé, facendolo sbattere senza alcun tatto contro la durezza del proprio fianco, in un moto geloso che non era stato in grado di trattenere.  
Il Vice, però, stava già pensando ad altro.  
Aveva affrancato la cintura e la propria arma all'albero di gabba e, impaziente, iniziò ad armeggiarvi, per legarsela alla schiena. Grossa, larga e pesante, la sua spada – come il pirata – era assetata di sangue.  
Ronan se ne accorse.  
«Uomini, preparatevi all'arrembaggio!» gridò alla ciurma che poco per volta si riprendeva.  
Mosse un solo cenno del mento ad Arashi. Il ragazzino si assicurò che il collare che formava l'unica chiusura della propria maglia fosse allacciato al collo e gli coprisse anche l'osso in cui le clavicole si uniscono. Al di sotto della stoffa si intravedeva un'ombra nera e appuntita, ma nulla di più, mentre i lembi della maglia si aprivano in svolazzi su una pelle dorata, accarezzata da piccoli brillii, come se fosse stata cosparsa di polvere bianco-azzurrina.  
Dalla cintura recuperò un piccolo falcetto che lo stesso Cassius aveva forgiato per lui: una mezza luna argentata dal manico corto in avorio, in cui piccoli forellini permettevano al vento di insinuarsi e suonare la sua melodia.  
Ronan diede ordine a Storpio di affiancarsi alla nave.  
Quando finalmente le fiancate furono vicine, ordinò agli uomini di gettare gli arpioni.  
Per quanto Freccia Insanguinata fosse veloce, non c'era nulla che potesse fare contro la Vecchia Signora.  
Declan impugnò la propria arma e tornò a rivestire i panni di un assassino dichiarato scomparso da dieci lunghi anni: Death Sentence.  
«Nessuno può sfuggire alla morte.»

Il fulmine che aveva spezzato il cielo, aveva gettato il panico sul ponte della Freccia Insanguinata.  
Il Mancino aveva gettato il dildo ai piedi di Cassius già da tempo, per lasciare posto a Mida e l'erezione dell'uomo sprofondava tra le natiche del timoniere in affondi dolorosi che non gli avevano lasciato tregua e lo inseguivano in ogni suo tentativo di sottrarsi. Le sue mani gli avevano uncinato i fianchi muscolosi e lo tenevano ancorato a sé, spingendolo verso il proprio bacino mentre a propria volta si spingeva in lui in battiti bagnati e suoni umidi.  
Gli era venuto dentro, riempiendolo del proprio seme e rivoli bianchi di sperma colavano giù dall'ano lungo le gambe.  
Dopo Mida, si erano fatti avanti anche gli altri uomini, già col sesso duro e bagnato che avevano masturbato tra le mani (e venendo addosso al timoniere senza alcun ritegno), ma quando il cielo sembrò farsi in pezzi tutto attorno a loro, la nave oscillò violentemente, quasi rovesciandosi su di un lato e loro caddero.  
Uno degli alberi si ruppe, facendo ricadere male la vela spiegazzata.  
Umiliato, sporco del seme d'altri e con un'erezione dolorosa tra le gambe, imbrigliata dall'anello di cuoio, Cassius sollevò soltanto l'occhio sano oltre l'orizzonte del ponte.  
Spuntata come per magia, oltre al banco di nubi temporalesche che si diradavano, la Vecchia Signora si stagliava nera e ineluttabile a poche miglia da loro.  
Sebbene non avesse ancora avuto modo di comprendere come funzionasse il potere di Arashi, sapeva che doveva essere stata opera sua.  
Al suo posto, però, nella sua mente si dipinsero i contorni di un altro volto.  
«Declan...» mormorò debolmente.  
Chiuse gli occhi e chinò il capo.

«Che cazzo state facendo? Distruggete gli arpioni! Preparate i cannoni! Fate piovere piombo su quei bastardi!»  
Il Mancino urlava ordini ai suoi uomini, ma la vita da pirata non era mai stata per lui. Era un fuorilegge di terra, che agiva tra le strade delle Isole Flottanti, come un tempo aveva fatto Death Sentence.  
Gli uomini, che non erano una vera ciurma, ma criminali della sua cricca, risposero a rilento nel caricare i cannoni. In ogni caso, anche se fossero stati più veloci e abituati, non lo sarebbero stati abbastanza per la ciurma di Blackscythe.  
Il teschio della Jolly Roger della Vecchia Signora sbandierava rabbioso e le urla dei suoi pirati, presto, si fecero strada sino al ponte della Freccia Insanguinata.  
Il Mancino digrignò i denti.  
«Non importa, prendete le armi! Finalmente la faremo pagare a quel cane e di Death Sentence non rimarranno nemmeno le ossa!»  
«Cassius! Cass!»  
Declan era stato il primo ad atterrare sul ponte della nave nemica. Una coppia di uomini gli era corsa incontro armata di spada. Gli erano bastati un paio di fendenti – la piccola semis aveva tintinnato contro l'elsa della spada e i due erano crollati con il ventre squarciato, in una pozza di sangue.  
Dopo di lui era giunta il resto della ciurma e la battaglia era iniziata.  
Ronan affondò la lama alla gola di un uomo che aveva puntato la pistola contro Arashi, questi gorgogliò e cadde agonizzante.  
Qualcuno della sua ciurma urlò, ferito. Si voltò, in tempo per notare un fendente che gli sfiorò con la punta della lama la guancia.  
Nonostante l'incapacità di sfruttare al meglio una nave di classe Sprint come quella che possedevano, erano bravi nel combattimento in mischia e anche tra le fila della ciurma di Blackscythe iniziarono ad esserci le prime vittime.  
«Ma chi cazzo sono questi? E dove diavolo è Cass?» Declan era finito schiena contro schiena con Ronan, a difendersi dai colpi di spada di un gruppo di uomini che li aveva circondati.  
Altri, dietro di loro, puntarono i moschetti, pronti allo sparo.  
Arashi li vide. Spirò tra i piccoli forellini del manico d'avorio e note acute di una melodia triste cavalcarono l'aria. Quando lanciò il falcetto, l'arma ruotò come un boomerang, sollevandosi e abbassandosi a ritmo della melodia. Sospinto da un vento gelido, falciò tutto quello che incontrò sul suo cammino: ferite profonde si aprirono alla giugulare del gruppo di uomini e i moschetti caddero in uno scoppio di colpi mai andati a segno.  
Ronan sospirò, tirando un'occhiata al ragazzo, ma subito dopo si rivolse a Declan.  
«Va’ a cercarlo, qui ci penso io.»  
Nonostante non aspettasse altro, Declan tentennò.  
«Sei sicuro?»  
«Sai quanto odi le domande idiote.»  
Declan sbuffò una risata senza allegria. «Allora, li lascio a te, Capitano.»  
«Tranquillo, pagheranno per aver fatto incazzare il mio braccio destro.»  
Incrociarono lo sguardo per un attimo, poi Declan corse via, chinandosi per caricare uno degli uomini che gli ostruivano il passaggio. Ronan, invece, prese fiato e stringendo più forte la mano all’elsa della spada si preparò a fare sul serio.  
«Arashi, carica!» ordinò e Arashi obbedì: corse in sua direzione, balzò sulla testa di uno degli uomini per darsi slancio e, a mezz'aria, chiamò il nome del Capitano.  
«Roharnan!»  
Il nome si trasformò in un ruggito, il ruggito in lampo e il lampo tuonò diretto contro la spada di Ronan, inondandola di una scarica elettrica che corse lungo tutto il metallo, riverberandosi anche nella sua mano.  
La scarica di dolore lo lasciò momentaneamente senza fiato, ma da esso trasse nuova forza e fendendo l'aria, la lama della propria spada acquisì maggiore lunghezza, vibrando d'elettricità tutto intorno.  
Gli uomini tremarono a quella vista.  
Ronan sorrise e si gettò su di loro.

«È il demonio!»  
«Quello che dicono su Blackscythe è vero! Possiede un Signore dei Lampi!»  
«Capo! Ci ammazzeranno, ci ammazzeranno tutti!»  
Le urla della cricca del Mancino si erano fatte imbarazzanti. La paura iniziava a dilagare tra di loro, costringendo i più ad indietreggiare o a far cadere le armi, rinunciando al combattimento.  
Mida era l'unico che ancora si batteva, una bestia in armatura e dal braccio rivestito d'oro con cui spazzava via gli uomini di Blackscythe.  
Era stato lui a fermare l'avanzata di Declan. Ma prima che i due potessero ingaggiare battaglia, uno schioppo di fucile esplose dalla poppa della nave, riecheggiando con prepotenza tra i sopravvissuti.  
Tutti gli occhi si mossero sull'enorme canna di fucile tra le mani del Mancino.  
Accanto a lui, appeso ad un gancio che penzolava da uno degli alberi di poppa, vi era il corpo nudo di Cassius. I muscoli tremavano per lo sforzo, la pelle era sporca di sangue, sudore e sperma, il capo era chino e i denti affondavano nel labbro inferiore, per mordere la vergogna e l'umiliazione.  
Non osò sollevare lo sguardo. Teneva gli occhi strizzati e sperò con tutto il cuore che Declan fosse troppo distante per poterlo vedere, anche se aveva sentito la sua voce farsi mano a mano più vicina.  
E chiamarlo. Chiamarlo. _Chiamarlo._ Senza sosta.  
«Ho aspettato troppo tempo perché tu possa rovinare tutto, Death Sentence!» berciò Il Mancino.  
Declan, però, fissava ad occhi spalancati il corpo tremante di Cassius. Sentì il cuore esplodergli nel petto e le gambe quasi cedettero a quella vista – aveva temuto di ritrovarlo ferito e sanguinante, ma mai avrebbe immaginato di doverlo vedere ridotto a quel modo.  
Tremò. Sfiatate pesanti si fecero largo tra le labbra e fu costretto ad aggrapparsi con entrambe le mani all'elsa della propria spada, puntellandola al suolo, per non ritrovarsi a cadere in terra, stordito da quello spettacolo orrendo.  
Tra la ciurma della Vecchia Signora cadde il silenzio.  
Il Mancino sorrise e rivolse la punta della canna contro il petto nudo di Cassius.  
«Di’, credevi di avermi ammazzato Death Sentence? O credevi che ti avrei perdonato per quello che mi hai fatto?» con la mano libera indicò la ferita che gli deturpava il volto.  
Solo in quel momento Declan riuscì a trovare la forza di ruotare lo sguardo su di lui. Quando gli uomini del Mancino erano saliti sulla Vecchia Signora per richiedere la presenza di Cassius al capezzale di suo padre, l’uomo non era presente. L'avrebbe riconosciuto. Erano passati dieci anni, ma quel grugno storto e quell'odiosa voce nasale, Declan le avrebbe riconosciute ovunque.  
«Sinclair...» sibilò.  
Il Mancino, Sinclair, avvampò di rabbia.  
«Come osi pronunciare il mio nome? Questi dieci anni sono serviti solo ad alimentare il mio odio per te» proseguì Il Mancino. «Ma finalmente ora posso portare a termine la mia vendetta! Cosa si prova a vedere la propria puttana ridotta al giocattolo sessuale del tuo rivale, eh?»  
A quelle parole, Cassius tirò le braccia, con l'istinto di coprirsi, di farsi più piccolo. Di scomparire.  
Declan ingoiò un conato di vomito e odio.  
«Dillo ancora e ti farò ingoiare anche la canna di quel fucile...» Avrebbe preferito fosse morto e sepolto insieme al proprio passato.  
Il Mancino rise sgraziato. Fece scorrere la punta della canna lungo l'addome di Cassius, in basso, in una colata di brividi gelidi che terminò tra le gambe del timoniere, pungolando con il metallo l'erezione arrossata che l'anello di cuoio gli aveva impedito di soddisfare.  
Cassius sussultò.  
«Ma come, non vedi come gli è piaciuto? In fondo dovrebbe ringraziarmi, sono stato il primo a fotterlo e dovevi vedere come godeva. Non faceva altro che gemere e bisbigliare il tuo nome.»  
Cassius serrò così forte i denti che sentì il sapore del sangue farsi più forte sul palato. Avrebbe voluto dirgli che non era vero, che non aveva emesso suono e che non aveva dato alcuna soddisfazione a quel bastardo, ma la propria erezione raccontava una storia diversa e la vergogna lo teneva prigioniero del silenzio.  
Mida sorrise, leccandosi le labbra.  
«Mi è piaciuto avere il suo culo, quando sarai morto, me lo prenderò ogni notte» dichiarò e quello fu la goccia che fece traboccare il vaso della pazienza di Declan.  
Tacque. Iniziò a respirare con le narici, boccate forti che le dilatavano rumorosamente, mentre la punta della spada strusciava contro le assi di legno del ponte.  
A quel silenzio, Cassius aprì lentamente l'occhio sano. Pianissimo sollevò lo sguardo sull'uomo, incrociando per un solo attimo un’occhiata traboccante d'ira, prima di riabbassarlo al ponte.  
«Mi... dispiace...» mormorò, in un singulto debole.  
Declan sentì il cuore aprirsi in due a quelle scuse. La rabbia invase ogni neurone del cervello, annientando qualsiasi pensiero razionale, ammantandolo di un’insaziabile voglia omicida.  
Dietro di lui, perfino Ronan non era rimasto intoccato dallo stato del loro timoniere. Aveva riabbassato la spada, per il pericolo che il timoniere poteva correre e per rispetto alla sete di vendetta di Declan.  
Fece cenno ai propri uomini di fare lo stesso e strinse il braccio di Arashi che, sempre al proprio fianco, borbottava riottoso, alimentando vampate di vento  intorno a loro che si facevano sempre più incontrollabili. La presa del Capitano lo ammansì.  
«Andiamocene.»  
L'ordine di Blackscythe colse tutti di sorpresa, compreso Declan e Sinclair.  
Ronan continuò a guardare Il Mancino per tutto il tempo, obbligandosi a ignorare il corpo nudo del loro timoniere e gli abusi che, ancora freschi, gli tracciavano la pelle.  
«La nostra presenza è inutile.» Mosse un gesto seccato ad indicare gli arpioni, in un chiaro sottinteso di ritornarsene alla loro nave e, voltandosi verso la ciurma, rimarcò il concetto con un grido autoritario e più marcato «TORNATE SULLA NAVE!»  
L'agitazione che seguì non impedì alla sua ciurma di obbedire. Tirarono occhiate dubbiose alla volta di Cassius, ma nessuno di loro osò ribattere.  
Declan non si mosse.  
Il Mancino rise sguaiato.  
«Abbandonato perfino dal proprio Capitano» blaterò.  
Ronan lo interruppe quasi subito, tonando sulla sua voce. «Non dire stronzate, feccia! Io e i miei uomini saremmo solo d'intralcio; Declan è più che sufficiente per distruggere l'intera nave. Non avresti dovuto toccare il nostro timoniere, per colpa della tua inutilità, mi toccherà sentire le lagne dei miei uomini sulla rinascita di Death Sentence.» Il ghigno crudele che comparve sulle labbra di del Capitano della Vecchia Signora fu una curva storta e appena accennata, in cui si nascondeva un disgusto profondo e, non di meno, tutta la fiducia che riponeva nel proprio braccio destro.  
Sollevò brevemente un'occhiata su Cassius, l'unica che si era concesso, aggrottò la fronte e tenne per sé quanto avrebbe voluto dirgli. Declan avrebbe pensato anche a quello.  
Rinfoderò la propria spada, che crepitò, ancora attraversata da qualche scarica morente d'elettricità e diede le spalle al proprio Vice, senza curarsi di dirgli null'altro.  
Rimasto per tutto il tempo al fianco di Ronan, Arashi sollevò il nasetto all'insù. Guardando il cielo divenuto una tela bluastra tinteggiata di stelle, schiuse le labbra espirando una sfiatata leggera, che si perse verso l'alto. Quando il Capitano si avviò agli arpioni, si affrettò a seguirlo, per abbandonare l’aeronave.

Della ciurma della Vecchia Signora, non era rimasto più nessuno a parte Declan e Cassius.  
Rinvigoriti dal vantaggio numerico, la cricca del Mancino aveva ripreso le armi e, lentamente, si chiudeva intorno a Declan, bloccandogli ogni via di fuga.  
A sbarrare ancora la strada verso la poppa della nave, Mida. Chiuse la mano destra a pugno, facendo cigolare i pesanti meccanismi del gauntlet.  
«Ti uccideremo lentamente. Ti taglieremo in tanti pezzetti e ti lasceremo agonizzante, riverso su questo ponte. Ma non temere, mi assicurerò che ti rimangano ancora gli occhi, così che l'ultima cosa che ti possa vedere sia la tua puttana che viene fottuta da noi» dichiarò e, in un attimo, si gettò contro Declan col pugno caricato.  
L’uomo ebbe appena il tempo di buttarsi di lato per schivarlo e il pugno di Mida si schiantò in terra, aprendo un buco tra le assi.  
Si rialzò, ma il pugno di Mida gli era già contro. Gli sfiorò la guancia e il solo spostamento d'aria bastò ad aprirgli una ferita al volto e alla spalla.  
Declan continuava a schivare, saltando da una parte all'altra, senza che l'altro gli desse il tempo di respirare, mentre, intorno a lui, il cerchio di uomini si restringeva e le lame delle loro spade iniziavano a farsi sempre più vicine. Uno di loro mosse un fendente contro la sua schiena. Declan si piegò malamente di lato, per allontanarsi, contemporaneamente, anche dalla traiettoria del pugno di Mida e la lama lo ferì al fianco.  
All'urlò di dolore, Cassius a sollevò il capo, con il cuore che batteva a mille e il terrore di vedere il Vice Capitano morire davanti ai propri occhi.  
La mano libera del Mancino gli strinse il mento, tenendolo sollevato.  
«Bravo, guarda la fine di quel bastardo. Guardalo bene, perché quando tutto sarà finito gli aprirò un buco nello stomaco.»  
Ma quando, per un attimo, lo sguardo di Declan riuscì a scivolare oltre le spalle ampie di Mida e le spade degli uomini, per incrociarsi con quello acquoso del timoniere, Cassius vi lesse una rabbia spietata e la volontà di non perdere. Non questa volta, non davanti a lui e non con quel bastardo che aveva osato fargli del male.  
Cassius sbatté le palpebre, sentendosi stupido per le lacrime che avevano iniziato ad affacciarsi agli occhi. Il Mancino dovette fraintendere, perché rise sguaiato, proprio quando Mida riuscì per la prima volta a colpire il volto di Declan, sbattendolo a terra, con la tempia sanguinante e la testa che pulsava.  
«È la tua fine, Death Sentence.»  
In piedi, sopra di lui, caricò indietro il gomito e si preparò a colpirlo con tutte le proprie forze.  
Dal basso, Declan strinse più forte la presa alla propria spada. Gli occhi bene aperti, il respiro regolare.  
«Questo è per Cass» disse e scattò con il busto sollevato allungando il braccio: l'enorme lama della spada si mosse come prolungamento del suo stesso arto in un fendente orrizzontale. La lama corse lungo la cintola di Mida, divorando carne, muscoli e ossa, squarciandolo come se fosse stato fatto di burro e, quando Declan prese slancio alzandosi, il fendente proseguì, seguendo una spirale che mano a mano si allargava, colpendo, ferendo e uccidendo chiunque si trovasse intorno a lui.  
In pochi istanti, il ponte della Freccia Insanguinata, tenne fede al nome della nave gorgogliando sangue amaranto.  
Inorridito, il Mancino rimase solo.  
Declan avanzò verso di lui.  
«Sto arrivando, Sinclair» dichiarò.  
In quelle parole, nella sua voce gelida, Il Mancino sentì chiaramente la sentenza di morte pendere sulla propria testa.  
«Non, non ti avvicinare!» gracchiò. Spinse la canna del fucile contro il ventre di Cassius, ma Declan continuò ad avanzare.  
«Ho... ho detto–»  
L’aria si era fatta improvvisamene gelida e bagnata. Non si era accordo che la pioggia aveva iniziato, fitta e sottile, a cadere su di loro. Il sospiro di Arashi che era sfilato verso l'alto, aveva portato con sé non solo la pioggia, ma era salito sempre più in alto, fino a divenire ghiaccio e, appesantito, ricadde dritto come una lama, trafiggendo la canna del fucile di Sinclair.  
L'uomo urlò, lasciando cadere l'arma spezzata.  
Ci volle un solo brevissimo istante, forse perfino meno, perché Declan si gettasse in un affondo contro di lui. Gridò (come un animale affamato) mentre gli affondava la lama nello stomaco, spingendolo con tutto il proprio corpo fino all'albero più vicino ed impalandolo al legno.  
Si chinò a raccogliere quel che rimaneva del fucile, spinse il moncherino della canna tranciata nella bocca dell'uomo e lo guardò negli occhi, leggendo il suo terrore.  
Il Mancino boccheggiava, gorgogliando sangue dalla bocca.  
«Crepa, Sinclair.»  
Il grilletto premuto, decretò la fine.

Semi-sdraiato sul ponte della nave, Cassius era immobile tra le braccia del Vice Capitano della Vecchia Signora.  
Declan lo aveva liberato e piano lo cullava contro di sé.  
«È finita, sei salvo, piccolo. È finita.» gli sussurrò.  
Il timoniere teneva gli occhi chiusi, il volto affondato contro la sua spalla, l'umiliazione ancora tatuata a fuoco sul volto. Avrebbe voluto dirgli quanto fosse ridicolo chiamarlo _piccolo_ , ma tutto quello che gli usciva dalla bocca erano singhiozzi mal trattenuti, il nome di Declan e le proprie scuse per essere stato uno stupido, per essersi fatto ingannare.  
«Shsss, non hai nulla di cui scusarti.» Se avesse potuto, Declan avrebbe ucciso di nuovo Sinclair e i suoi uomini, fino a che Cassius non avesse smesso di piangere e non si fosse sentito di nuovo al sicuro.  
Invece abbassò lo sguardo alle sue gambe, dove l'erezione ormai libera dell'anello di cuoio era ancora dura. Con cautela, avvicinò le dita al sesso pulsante, in una carezza leggera.  
Cassius sussultò, allarmato, spalancando gli occhi riempiti di terrore. Quando riconobbe il tocco dell'uomo, si rilassò e tornò a premersi contro di lui, schiacciandolo con il proprio peso.  
Declan gli baciò la fronte. Iniziò a masturbarlo piano, con pompate lente e gentili, che gli riscaldavano la pelle e ricordavano al suo corpo cosa fosse il piacere – quello reale, quello caldo e dolce che Declan portava con sé nel suo tocco.  
«Ci penserò io a te.» gli disse l’uomo. Un’alitata calda tra i suoi capelli rossi. «Ti prometto che nessuno oserà mai più toccarti in quel modo.»  
E Cassius fu sicuro che Declan avrebbe tenuto fede alla promessa.

**Author's Note:**

> [1] Semis = Semisse, una piccola moneta romana di bronzo che valeva la metà di un asse. La moneta era caratterizzata dall'immagine del dio Saturno sul dritto e dalla prora di una nave sul rovescio.  
> \---  
> Seconda fic sulla ciurma della Vecchia Signora. Ormai, mi sono tanto affezionata a questi quattro che penso (spero) ne scriverò ancora. Mi piacerebbe, mano a mano, svelare i bg di ognuno di loro, da questa viene un pochino - molto, molto ino - svelato il passato di Declan (non per altro il titolo è anche il suo soprannome) e quello di Cassius, però mentre scrivevo ho deciso molto altro per questi due che ancora non sono riuscita ad infilare per bene. Spero di non dimenticarmene, anche se me lo sono segnata, che non si sa mai...  
> \---  
> Prompt: missione 2 - inganno  
> Scritta per la 2° Settimana del Cow-t8 @lande di fandom


End file.
